Medley, Mashup, Music
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and forty-two: ABCs #13 The club is split in two, half doing a mash-up, the other doing a medley...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, and fifty cycle. Now here's cycle 6!_

_Walking through a bookstore back in december, I saw the series of books by Sue Grafton that go "A is for...," "B is for...," etc, and I got the idea for this set. It will spread over the end of cycle 6, and carry through cycles 7 and 8, to be posted on alternating days. [And by the time we reach the end, Glee will be a week away!!] What I did is I found three words for each letter that would have some significance to Glee, and I built a plot around it. You with me? Okay, here we go...  
**13 of 26: M is for...**_

* * *

**"Medley, Mash-Up, Music"  
Will & ND**

*** Note: The songs are numbered, hope it'll make sense! ;) ***

As they had been entering the Glee room, Mr. Schuester was waiting at the door with the good old hat, asking they pick out a ball. They soon came to realize there were two colors; half were blue and the others red.

"Okay, blue team, hands up." Six hands, brandishing the balls they'd picked, went in the air. "Right… Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Puck, Kurt, Mike, you'll be team mash-up." The six of them shared a mix of satisfied and uncertain looks as they moved aside, apart from the others, red team. Rachel was the first to ask the obvious question…

"So what are we?" Will smiled and nodded.

"Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie, Matt, you'll be team medley." This seemed to satisfy them. "Alright, off you go, start at it, because next time we meet, you're on." Rachel's eyes grew wide at this, and she turned to Santana and Brittany like a child begging her parents for sweets.

"Come on," Santana motioned for Rachel to go so they could follow her. Soon team medley was off to find a place to go about discussing their course of action. Once they'd found it, they sat to work.

"First order of business, how many songs in our medley," Rachel began. There was a moment of silence as they all thought. Almost at once, Artie, Rachel, and Santana spoke…

"Four." There was a pause as they all nodded.

"So we agree. Now we need a theme." This required more thought. There were a number of ideas thrown around. Every last one of them was turned over and shoved aside. It was just on the verge of coming to slushies when Finn thought of something. He never explained so much where he got it, but they imagined he got it from them, seeing how he'd been looking around so much. Once he'd proposed it to the others though, the rest just fell right into place, and the six of them were in business.

Back in the rehearsal room, they had taken much the same path. The first matter to resolve had been number. They had already done mash-ups, and they wanted to try something different this time.

"How many songs are we talking about? I mean…" Quinn asked. Kurt looked to Mercedes, holding up four fingers. She frowned and shook her head, holding up three fingers. Kurt thought for a moment and nodded, looking back to Quinn.

"Three." She nodded, as did the others.

"Good… I think I have an idea," she smiled, looking to the five.

The day came for them all to perform, and much as with any situation for them to be in competition, everyone had stuck to their team the whole way. They were all ready to go, so they just had to wait on their turn. When Mr. Schuester arrived, they all sat up to see who would be called on first.

"Okay, team mash-up, let's see what you've got," he pointed to the group on the left. They sprang up into place. Puck stood in front, Quinn a few steps behind him, with Tina and Mercedes a step away on either side of her, while Mike and Kurt stood at the back. So they began.

_[1] [P] "I can think of younger days / When living for my life/ Was everything a man could want to do/ I could never see tomorrow/ But I was never told about the sorrow"_

Quinn stepped up next, eyes meeting with Puck for a moment before he moved to the back row with the guys.

_[2] [Q] "Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go/ But it's time to let you know....oh..."_

Tina and Mercedes met up with Quinn in front, the three of them a strong row.

_[3] [T/Me/Q] "You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies / The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be / You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, / Love-taker, don't you mess around with me / You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, / Love-taker, don't you mess around, no no no "_

_[2] [Q] "I'm gonna harden my heart/ I'm gonna swallow my tears/ I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here....._

_All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain/ I've been waiting for a feeling...that never, ever came/ It feels so close, but always disappears...."_

_[3] [T] "Your love has set my soul on fire / Burnin' outta control / You taught me the ways of desire / Now it's takin' its toll"_

The three guys moved up, each of them emerging at the girls' side, looking to the one at their side, to their audience ahead.

_[1] [P/Mi/K] "And how can you mend a broken heart?/ How can you stop the rain from falling down?/ How can you stop the sun from shining?/ What makes the world go round?_

_How can you mend a this broken man?/ How can a loser ever win?/ Please help me mend my broken heart/ And let me live again"_

Quinn took a step forward.

_[2] [Q] "Darlin', in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue.../ But it's time you got the news......oooo...."_

Tina and Mercedes joined her once more, resuming their row.

_[3] [T/Me/Q] "You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies / The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be "_

The music ceased for an instant, as the girls faced off with the audience.

_[3] [T/Me/Q] "You're a [Q] heartbreaker, [T] dreammaker, / [Me] Love-taker, [T/Me/Q] don't you mess around with me"_

And then they were back.

_[3] [T/Me/Q] "You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, / Love-taker, don't you mess around with me _

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, / love-taker, don't you mess around with me / You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, / love-taker, heartbreaker!"_

_[2] [Q] "I'm gonna harden my heart/ I'm gonna swallow my tears/ I'm gonna harden my heart"_

The boys took their places by their sides once more, drawing their mash-up to an end.

_[1] [P/Mi/K] "And how can you mend a broken heart?/ How can you stop the rain from falling down?/ How can you stop the sun from shining?/ What makes the world go round?_

_How can you mend this broken man?/ How can a loser ever win?/ Please help me mend my broken heart/ And let me live again"_

Their audience of seven was on its feet, applauding them before team mash-up went to sit, leaving the space open for team medley. They stood in pairs: Brittany and Artie, Santana and Matt, and Rachel and Finn. The plan was simple. They would work their way up, and then… they began with Artie and Brittany, who went up front.

_[4] [B] "Love is such a sweet emotion__/ __I want to share it all with you__/ __Your trust and endless devotion__/ __There ain't nothing in this world we can't do __/ __Tonight, I want to thank, thank you baby __/ __And you make my life complete_

_And I, I wanna thank you baby__ / __And you, you're all I need_

_Soul to soul, fire to fire__/ __Nothing like this heart's desire"__/ __[B/A] "Love is a beautiful thing"__/ [B] "__One to one, you and me__/ __I know it's our destiny__/ __Love is a beautiful thing"__/ [A] "__Stay together through thick and thin__/ __Now I know I've got a friend"__/ [B/A] "__Love is a beautiful thing"__/ [B] "__Face our fears, through the years, there's no tears__/ __Oh love is a beautiful thing"_

As they went, Santana and Matt drew closer, ready to swap places.

_[4] [B] "Soul to soul, fire to fire__/ __Nothing like this heart's desire__/ __'Cause" [5] [S] "whenever I'm with him__/ __Something inside starts to burning__/ __And I'm filled with desire__/ __Could it be just the devil in me__/ __Or is this the way love's supposed to be"_

_[S/M] "It's like a heat wave burning in my heart__/ __I can't keep from crying, it's tearing me apart"_

_[S] "Whenever he calls my name__/ __Soft, low and sweet and plain__/ __Right then, right there__/ __I feel the burning flame__/ __Has high blood pressure__/ __Got a hold of me__/ __Or is this the way love's supposed to be__/ __It's like a… (heat wave)"_

And much the same as they'd done, Finn and Rachel came into place for the switch off.

_[S/M] "It's like a heat wave burning in my heart__/ __I can't keep from crying, it's tearing me apart"__/ [S] "__It's like" [6] [R] "you're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay__/ __Why do you hurt me so bad__/ __It would help me to know__/ __Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had__/ __Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why__/ __But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side"_

_[F] "We are young__/ __Heartache to heartache we stand__/ __No promises, no demands__/ __Love is a battlefield"_

_[R] "We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong__/ __Searchin' our hearts for so long__/ __Both of us knowing__/ __Love is a battlefield_

_We're losing control__/ __Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside__/ __And before this gets old, will it still feel the same__/ __There's no way this will die__/ __But if we get much closer, I could lose control__/ __And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold"_

_[F] "We are young__/ __Heartache to heartache we stand__/ __No promises, no demands__/ __Love is a battlefield"_

_[R] "We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong__/ __Searchin' our hearts for so long__/ __Both of us knowing"_

The closer they came to the end of their song, the other two pairs drew closer, standing together, girls in front and guys in the back… except Artie and Brittany, where she stood behind his chair.

_[6] [R] "Love is a battlefield"__/ __[5] [S] "Like a heat wave"__/ [4] [B] "__Love is a beautiful thing"_

Finally came the peak, and then they were able to bring it all back down softer before rising again.

_[7] [T-MED] "Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love."__/ __[A] "There's nothing you can do that can't be done.__/ __Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.__/ __Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game__/ __It's easy."__/ __[F] "There's nothing you can make that can't be made.__/ __No one you can save that can't be saved.__/ __Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you__/ __in time - It's easy."_

_[T-MED] "All you need is love, all you need is love,__/ __All you need is love, love, love is all you need.__/ __Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.__/ __All you need is love, all you need is love,__/ __All you need is love, love, love is all you need."__/ [Ma] "__There's nothing you can know that isn't known.__/ __Nothing you can see that isn't shown.__/ __Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.__/ __It's easy."__/ [T-MED] "__All you need is love, all you need is love,__/ __All you need is love, love, love is all you need.__/ __All you need is love (all together now)"__/ [ALL] "__All you need is love (everybody)__/ __All you need is love, love, love is all you need."_

They had called for the others to join in, and they did, both teams just as much as Mr. Schuester. Like with any situation where they competed against each other, it was more likely that they ended up like this… not seeking to know the winner. In the end, they knew they had all done everything in the name of music, and they had all shown how much they belonged together. They left together, discussing one another's performances, commenting on the others'. There were no more teams.

THE END


End file.
